


Abracadabra

by winter_night



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night





	Abracadabra

这是一场难得一见的、人数齐全的冰演。

如果不排除出了一些小状况的话，这真的是一次完美的视觉体验。

起因大多相同：梦中的自己去了动物园，停留在不同的动物前，醒来后就发现了自己有了这个动物的特征…和习性。

比如米沙，他梦见自己正在看笼子里的小熊。醒来以后长了熊耳朵和熊尾巴就算了，还挺可爱的。进了冰场、感受到周身下降的温度就开始昏昏欲睡，差点就地冬眠。为了防止出现活人被冻死的场景，大家不得不时刻准备着，看着米沙打哈欠就冲着他后脑壳一巴掌，导致一天下来他觉得自己都快要被打秃了。

再比如韩聪，有点惨，梦中正在看大猩猩的他醒来遭到了自己长了松鼠尾巴的搭档的嫌弃。关键是他还好死不死的手贱摸了摸那条手感看上去很好的毛茸茸……

隋文静一个没控制住，舒服的闭上了眼睛。

然后葱哥就理所应当的被桶姐拎着冰刀追杀了，由于大猩猩的上半身肌肉过于发达一下扑在了冰面上，被一顿好打。

宇野昌磨…倒是没什么变化，他梦见自己在看考拉，结果一天天打瞌睡更勤了。碍于身高问题大家不好意思像拍米沙那样拍他后脑勺，怕把他给拍到地里去，于是为了保证不酿成惨剧开始轮流给他灌咖啡，灌的他觉得会酿成另外一个惨剧——

冰上（可能是）第一个尿裤子的成年组男单，了解一下。

这种状况其实赋予了这次冰演一些额外的乐趣。最引人注目的就是羽生结弦的猫耳和金博洋的兔耳，在两人一起出场的时候呐喊声达到了顶峰，比大家看到壮硕的带着大金链子的大猩猩和他的松鼠女王大人的起哄声还要大。

神情变得比平时慵懒了些，眼中的凌厉却丝毫不减，身后的猫尾巴摇晃着标示着他的好胜心，羽生结弦眯着眼睛看着身边的小孩，却有些惊讶的发现他在发抖。

双腿有些不稳，裹住细瘦身体的考斯滕要把金博洋折磨疯了。天知道他除了长出兔耳和尾巴之外为什么还有了兔子这个糟心的习性。从他做完那个梦开始，每天穿衣服和出门见人就成了最大的负担：布料贴着敏感的后背肌肤滑过的时候都会惹得他娇喘出声，出门见人的时候他总是在接收到别人的目光时战栗不已，不是吓的，是……

兴奋的，还带有一种自己怀孕了的错觉。

气愤的查遍了兔子的习性，金博洋庆幸自己没有百分百继承了兔子的特点，说是被人看着或者抚摸后背就会高潮……金博洋小声的嘀咕：“幸好没这么过分……要不然现场高潮丢死人了……”

可是关于假孕……

马德智障啊！我一个大老爷们为啥会怀孕？为啥会觉得自己怀孕？兔子有这么脆弱的吗？无视着胸前有点胀鼓鼓的感觉，在心里疯狂吐槽，金博洋感谢着自己正穿着DB，看不太出来，压制住心里开始涌起的奇异欲望，还是强忍着上冰了。

他今天上午和新晋师兄出个场之后要等到下午才是他的节目，他还可以和老铁换一下节目顺序让松鼠姐姐牵着大猩猩的金链子先上场帮他挺一会儿，只要撑过这段时间……

一会儿悄悄去解决一下，就好了。

把自己暴露在众目睽睽之下着实让他抖的不行，可是他最受不了的还是身边的羽生向他投射出来的视线。仿佛是猫科动物一脉相承的特性，眼神中充满了侵略性和傲气，看向自己的时候食草动物的本能还告诉他这眼神里存了几分挑逗的意味。他还没想明白为什么是挑逗，就看着羽生在大庭广众之下，伸出双手摸他的兔耳朵。

甘霖……！

就算对方是自己偶像他也忍不住想要骂出声，敏感的部位被人放在手心里磨蹭，他连忙躲避开来，同时愤怒的瞪了师兄一眼。眼角含着不知何时涌出来的泪花，连忙掐着自己的手心在观众的起哄下滑开了。

看着小孩一脸恼羞成怒的远离自己，羽生头上的猫耳有些沮丧的耷拉下来，但也很快就调整好了状态，和金博洋天衣无缝的配合引来了众人的阵阵掌声……

和金博洋身体内越来越汹涌的情潮。

这种异样的感觉让他的胸口越来越涨，他才猛然想起兔子假孕的话可能会导致产乳。可他就算变成兔子也是雄兔子啊！雄兔子也会这么没节操吗！以及这种脆弱的、被人看被人摸就有可能高潮甚至是假孕的习性，真是狠狠的报复了那个曾经特别喜欢摸同学家兔子的自己，他在心中深刻忏悔着从前的操蛋行为，强忍着不适努力滑完了一套动作，差点摔倒。

一切的一切都在退场时羽生无意的抚上他后背的瞬间点燃。他惊恐的发觉自己的小兄弟有抬头的趋势，后面也开始渗出肠液来，一时也顾不了那么多了，在椅子边换完冰鞋拔腿就跑回自己的房间。

“那么下午场的选手们可以先回去休息一下了，天总我们一起回房间啊……？咦天总人呢？”金杨疑惑的四处转头，没有发现金博洋的身影。还记得小师弟刚刚在自己摸上他背脊的瞬间看向他的奇怪神情，心中微微担忧起来的羽生此时冲着金杨自告奋勇：“我刚刚看到他往那边跑了，我去找找他吧。”

“其实也没事他可能就是先回去了……”话音未落羽生也消失在了金杨的视线范围内，搞得他一时丈二和尚摸不着头脑，摸着自己长出来的牛角，倒也懒得管他们两个了。

羽生结弦追到金博洋房间门口，发现门虚掩着。像猫咪一样轻手轻脚的不发出声响推开了一点缝隙钻进了房间里，留意到了床下胡乱扔在地上的考斯滕和长裤，眼睛立刻聚焦在大床上被子里鼓起的一大团，还夹杂着不安的抽噎和奶声奶气的喘息声。

顺手关上了门，门锁扣死的声响让被子里几乎全裸的金博洋猛的颤抖了一下。还没等他反应过来发生了什么，就在漆黑一片的被窝里感受到了身上压下来的另一个人的重量。

有人在隔着被子抱他，想到这个事实时他的理智和情感仿佛在脑子里大打出手。理智让自己赶紧推开，不要让任何人看见中国代表选手的淫荡样子；情感却渴求着触碰，渴求着交媾，叫嚣着把自己献给这个还不知道是谁的人。他吓得一时连抽泣都忘了，只是颤抖的愈发厉害，空虚的小穴配合的流出水来洇湿了他的DB，胸口也涨的越来越疼，仿佛有什么东西要出来似的。

如果我现在探出头，发现那个人跟我特别熟，我就给他现场表演一个暴毙身亡。恨极了现在这副有着奇怪特性的身体，中国花滑男单之王愤恨的咬紧了牙，从被子里小心翼翼的掀起一角，却发现他这个视角什么也看不见。刚想懊丧的把被子再掀的更大些偷看，就听见了隔着被子传过来的，猫咪满足的呼噜声，还伴随着尾巴左右摇晃、轻轻的打在被子上的声音。

是我偶像没跑了。

想到这里他突然没有了底气，手也害怕的缩了回去。这时羽生猛的顺着他掀起一个被角的动作把被子掀起一半往里钻，无视着他惊慌失措的、带着哭腔的抗拒，他就被迫得到了一只乖顺的大猫的怀抱。看着怀里的小兔子哭的一抽一抽的，连耳朵都要耷拉下来，全身上下只剩DB在腿间半脱不脱，还在用已经没有力气的手腕推他的胸膛的可怜模样，羽生安抚的亲着他的脸颊，含住他因为紧张直打嗝的小嘴，将带着些倒刺的舌头轻轻探进去按摩着着金博洋的虎牙和软肉。唾液的交换使整个人都更加兴奋高涨，啧啧的水声听起来就暧昧不已，倒刺剐蹭的金博洋整个人痒痒的，呼吸出的一小股一小股热乎乎的鼻息就这样打在羽生的脸颊上。一吻结束，羽生满足的眯起眼睛，呼噜声越来越大，像个小马达；还在金博洋怀里蹭来蹭去，毫不掩饰的表露着自己的喜悦。金博洋却开始一脸忍受不住的样子往外推他：“趁我还有意识……师兄、师兄你走吧……别看我…我现在……哈啊…！”

羽生没答话，双手一勾紧紧搂着软的能出水的小师弟，用手指轻轻的在光滑的裸背上划着，就满意的听到了忠诚于欲望的、毫不掩饰的喘息。用灵活的尾巴褪下金博洋的DB，尾巴上白色的毛搔过敏感的性器，蘸着已经渗出的前精又划过细腻的大腿根部划出一道浅浅的水痕，而后又精准的插进了颤抖着的粉嫩后穴，惹来一声甜腻的惊呼，双手也情不自禁的挂上了他的脖颈，看到他这幅失神的模样，羽生突然开始庆幸于自己赶来找他，不然也不知道金博洋下午要如何能赶回来。

“天天这副样子很可爱，我很喜欢。”以前生物课查过兔子的资料，自然清楚兔子的那些或许难以想象的色情特性。深知现在自己喜欢的小孩儿因为全场的注视和自己无意的撩拨开始发情，想到自己也是在猫咪有些调皮的本性驱使下才去摸金博洋敏感的耳朵，有些抱歉的摩挲着兔子的后颈。原本像牛皮糖一样粘在他身上的金博洋像是受到了食肉动物的威胁一样委屈的松开了手好好的躺下了，哭笑不得的再次把他搂入怀中，虽说有些乘人之危……

可是天天这幅样子很大部分也是因为我，我要负责啊……和自己内心深处的负罪感说再见，羽生决定就这样在他面前掏出心底的爱意，手指蹭着小孩毛茸茸的、像小绒球一样的兔尾，把他搂的越发靠近了，仿佛是在诱惑着这只沉浸在欲望中的小家伙，让他放下心防接纳自己一样。

被不适应的按摩着软乎乎的尾巴，金博洋有些不习惯的扭动着身子，“痛……”硌到了敏感的乳头，这种被弄的强制发情的感觉让金博洋无比的不爽。金博洋不是abo世界观里的omega，也没被喂过春药，被动的被捧上情潮的感觉折磨的他几乎发疯。

所幸他还知道面前的不是什么心怀鬼胎来趁虚而入的混球，是他可以打心底信任的师兄和……和暗恋了多年的偶像。即使已然被发情的浪潮吞没，他的潜意识仍告诉他，他应该可以把一切都交给面前这个人。像是下定决心般抛弃所有理智一样，他鼓足勇气伸出小小的手掌抓着羽生的手往自己胸前按：“涨涨的…难受……”

刘海已经被汗水打湿，白色的兔耳一颤一颤。将后穴的尾巴又送进去了几分，惊讶于小孩的主动，羽生听话的张嘴咬住了一边的红缨吮吸着，另一边用手轻揉着肿起来的乳粒。“哈啊……轻一点……”被舌头上的倒刺好好的伺候着，胸前被舔舐过的红果有些发痛却又食髓知味的挺起胸膛将果实任人采撷。

 

紧皱着眉头，金博洋怯生生的绷紧了肩膀，却又被身后毛茸茸的尾巴分了神。后边渗出的淫水打湿了白色的毛发，不知廉耻的吞咽着探进来的猫尾，而羽生插进去的部分并不多，他被撩拨的不禁心痒痒起来，扭着屁股想往里吞，被打了一下肉乎乎的臀瓣才委委屈屈的老实下来。

“小兔子是发情了…还是假孕了呢…？”抚摸着金博洋还没被抚慰就已经昂扬的下身，用自己暂时因为咒语暂时长出的虎牙轻咬了一口他上下抖动的喉结。食草动物的那种被狩猎的本能让金博洋身子一僵，却仍是努力展开身体往他唯一的纾解人选上粘。“只有怀孕才会产乳哟…让我看看天天有没有怀小宝宝吧。”

仿佛有了猫耳和猫尾之后连性格都恶劣了不少，羽生一手摸着金博洋的小腹，在肚脐周围打着圈；同时像是完全觉醒了调皮的特性一般，更加毫不留情的啃咬着脆弱的乳头，手头调戏性器的动作也愈发放肆。

敏感点被同时抚慰，一股脑涌来的快感让小兔子呜咽的更加大声，“太…太刺激了…！师兄轻，轻一点啊…！”原本在身体里四处冲撞的性欲也仿佛有了突破口，一时飘飘然的在这一连串的爱抚下达到了高潮，射在了羽生精瘦的腹肌上。黏哒哒的精液让两人的小腹都湿漉漉的，金博洋眼中渐渐恢复了些许清明，仔细一看胸口处羽生的杰作，就羞耻的差点背过气去。

“你…你……”又羞又气的他一句话也说不出来，只是徒劳的在羽生怀里折腾。而对方反而心情大好，“咪呜”了一声便愉快的做了结论：“天天的身体觉得自己怀小宝宝了呐～那天天知道自己怀的是谁的宝宝吗？”

安抚的在金博洋胸前上吹气，舔着他湿答答的胸口。已经被吮吸出来的乳白色液体挂在乳尖和他嘴角上。像是对应了猫的喜好，羽生忍不住把头埋在金博洋怀里重重的吸了几口，伴随着掺杂着几分因为胀痛而痛苦却又带着情色意味的喘息，清甜的乳汁随着他吮吸的动作流进嘴里。虽然吸出来的不多，他也好心的放过被折磨的涨大了一圈的可怜乳尖，嘴唇再一次覆上金博洋的，把汁水尽数渡入他口中。

自产自销的感觉让金博洋感觉自己都要变成红兔子了，更可怕的是他发现原本平息不少的情潮在羽生喂他乳汁时又再一次觉醒。像是有预谋般，在他后穴的尾巴开始模仿着性器进出的动作来回戳刺，轻轻拂过那一点却由于粗细不及性器而迟迟给不了他痛快，湿漉漉的尾巴毛扎得他痒痒。

一吻过后，金博洋已经在体质作用下再一次陷入了发情状态，胡乱的伸出手去扒羽生的衣服，使不出力只能揪着他的衣领无助的流眼泪，仿佛要把前半辈子的眼泪都流完一样，讨好的舔舐着羽生的下巴。接收到小孩青涩的挑逗，满足的再一次打起了小呼噜舔舐起了脆弱的兔耳朵，羽生抽出在小孩身体里肆虐的尾巴，把自己的黑裤子往床下一扔，就将自己已经忍耐多时的粗大性器对准了欲求不满的贪心穴口。

“天天，想要怀谁的小宝宝呢？”

金博洋愣怔怔的看着自己身上熟悉又不熟悉的师兄，水汪汪的眼睛可怜的瞅着他：“我…我是要怀上师兄的宝宝了吗…？嗯唔……啊啊啊——”

无辜的语气让羽生再也无法忍耐，在后穴的接纳下毫无阻碍的一顶到底。总算被填满的感觉让发情的身体兴奋的迎接着外来的粗大，鼓励着他占有这只小白兔。在进入的一瞬间，原本将手放在羽生后脑的小手吓得捏住了竖起的猫耳，一口咬住了他的肩膀，痛感毫不意外的点燃了羽生最后的理智，脑中只剩下欲望和深入骨髓的爱意。

温暖软润的穴壁在一张一合的吸着他，软肉讨好的接纳着他，让他一时控制不住的凭借本能冲着敏感点就是一阵狠狠的撞击。“天天…里面都流水了，这么舒服的吗？”暴风骤雨般的抽插逼得金博洋眼角发红，此时听见这句调戏更是像受不住了一样流下泪来，小嘴里也再也不受控制的浪叫出声。

被金博洋的哭喊唤回些清醒的他发现金博洋在他身下再一次耷拉着耳朵被操射了，明显稀薄了不少的精液混着从胸口流下来的乳汁滴滴答答的滴在床单上。而此时的小兔子又像是不满足于他的愣神一般，把白嫩的长腿挂在他的腰上，扭着腰想让他继续，显然是完全陷入了发情状态。

“好舒服…我喜欢师兄啊啊啊啊啊——”嗓子已然嘶哑，尾椎骨处的小兔子尾巴还被玩弄着揉捏着，连乳汁都被人吸出来了。金博洋不敢想自己现在被欺负成了什么样子，只知道大开着双腿把红肿的穴口献出来求肏。已然失去所有理智，只被本能所操纵的他也不知道自己都说了些什么令身上人血脉贲张的浑话——

“想要师兄的宝宝……哈啊！结弦……想要你…！”

在金博洋的挽留下，已经被完全勾起独占欲的羽生一口咬住可怜兮兮流奶的乳头，同时用力的一挺腰把性器送到了最深处，结束了大床的吱呀作响。小腹被灌的满满的，汗水把黑发完全打湿，像是因为发情耗尽了所有体力一般整个人挂在羽生身上沉沉的入睡。

初次就被折腾惨了的小兔子在师兄抱着他洗澡的时候，还在睡梦中喃喃着：“师兄…小心宝宝……”让烦躁的大猫一边舔着他的脖子和肩膀给梦里的他施加快感、一边不满的在浴缸里用尾巴打着水面，疯狂在心里用“下午场还要滑冰，不能让小师弟缺席”这个理由来忍住不要肏醒这个梦里还要挑逗他的小坏蛋。

而下午场见到他们的选手在惊讶于他们的动物特征消失的同时，也好奇于羽生选手和金博洋选手突然近了很多的关系。不过他们两个对于解咒的方法都讳莫如深，在第二天冰演结束后发现咒语自然解除的各位也都没有在意了。

除了……

“天天！能不能戴着这个兔耳朵给我拍张照！就一下！”

“你先带上这个猫耳朵咱们再讲话！”


End file.
